The Legend of Mega Nega
''DISCLAIMER: 'The Legend of Mega Nega' takes place in the POTCO (Pirates of the Caribbean Online) lore. Hey, this story might tackle some serious stuff so just a headups before heads start falling off.'' Chapter 1: Just another Basic Landlubber Laughs and songs were cheered throughout the night on the shores of Tortuga. Most of people on Tortuga were pirates, with the expectation of the Red Coats making sure the island stayed in order. Red coats were usually met with glares and were always hated by the people of Tortuga. You can't blame them Mega thought. We are pirates after all. '' Mega sat there at the dock staring at the lifeless ocean. Everything was clam—with the exception of the drunkards pelting the Red Coats with sea shells and swore at them just like their sailor roots --. Mega never had the opportunity to explore more than his basic membership. Basics were treated like scum on the earth. They have never been taken serious on any occupation, they have to pay a higher prices at the taverns. They're discriminated on just about everything. Throughout Mega's basic life, it felt like his only chance to escape this miserable life was to go to Davy Jones' locker. He sighed deeply. He never wanted it to end this way. No one had ever liked him, ever since he started out he was avoided like the plague. No matter how helpful, everyone rejected him. Rejected for who he is. On the verge to tears, Mega pulled out a little bottle the size of a shot glass filled with a strange glowing liquid from his inventory. This was a sleeping potion. He always had a strong passion for the sea. He believed this was the best way to end it all. Not by any of his enemies, but by his true lover. He gulped the potion just like a shot of whisky, which it did tasted similar to whisky. He stood up and looked back to see the life of the island right there. He then turned his head back to the water and beneath him the water looked different. Green to an extent. The waves were smiling at him. He started to panic was he fell forward towards his lover. He inched closer to the sea and he was finally crying tears. His body splashed into the water. His vision was became blurry by the second, at the last second he saw a girl with a horrified look on her face. Chapter 2: An Offer to a New Life Mega groggily woke up to the scent of rum and to the sounds of laughter. The room was dark with only a few candles lit. "Bloody hell, the lad's alive!" a drunkard shouted from across the room. He scurried, and drinking to what appeared to be rum, to the bedside of Mega. "My --uh-- ''acquaintance found you passed out in the --''burped''-- ocean the other day." the man had drifted left to right as if he drank too much. "How rude of I, I nearly forgotten to introduce myself." The man was in no way skinny or short. He looked like he would had difficult time entering and exiting doors his entire life. By no means was this man fat either. You could tell he was athletic just by looking at his massive biceps. Mega could not tell if the drunkard was flexing or if that was his normal stance. His left eye had a scar like no other. It was the color of green and seen to be wearing makeup resembling a skull on his face. "The name's Bartholomew War--''hiccup''--saw, but you can me Bart for short." "I am the fine owner of this --''hiccup''-- bastard of a home." Bart flinched then smiled as wood from the ceiling fell to the floor. "Since I shared my name lad, what's yours?" "I'm Mega Nega" replied Mega. "What a terrible name for a pirate" Bart teased. "Anyways, why did you try to save me?" Mega questioned. "Because. When I see potential in a pirate, such as yourself, I take it and use it. You can't simply die by your own self. You should be ashamed of yourself for doing such a terrible act. This is only the beginning, Mega. And now you have to own it and suck it up, or else the world will suck you up. Life's unfair, so deal with it." Bart chugged down his last bottle of rum and looked at the bottle in disgust. "Lad, I know talent when I see it. I also have a soft spot for life wasters like yourself because I've seen much worst, mate." Bart carelessly threw his bottle behind his shoulder. Ignoring the shattering that followed. "Let us move on to a happier subject. This subject isn't quite a subject, but more of a request. You see lad, I know we have just met, but I think it would be best if you were my apprentice. Now lad, I do know this seems a bit rushed. But I have seen you around the docks of Tortuga. I can offer you a room to sleep, a place to dine, and booty to plunder." Bart winks at the latter of the offers. Mega pondered over the offer. He couldn't believe this offer would ever exist for him, or for anyone else for that matter. Mega finally decided that Bart offer was in good faith. Bart would of have been able to kill him when he was unconscious. "I accept the offer --" "GREAT" Bart fist pumped in the air. "On one condition, you must swear on the pirate's code that you mean no harm to me. You must keep your promise." Mega glared at Bart with a combination of fear and caution. Bart's excitement faded as Mega mentioned the Pirate's Code. Bart looked down at his feet as he said "I can't do that, mate. What I offer you is final. I have my methods of winning and training you. I can respect your caution, but I cannot respect your cowardice you hide in yourself. You cannot hide behind others in a time of need. You must lead and the one of the most highly underrated skills in leadership is taking risks. So will you accept my offer? Or will float with scum of the sea?" Mega's glare soften throughout Bart's long speech. He sighed. Mega stuttered "F-F-Fine I accept the offer, however, don't expect me for doing your bidding because of your generosity." Bart laughed like a madman. He approached Mega and slapped him on his back. "We're going to have one hell of adventure, just you watch" Chapter 3:??? Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO